Through All Seeing Eyes
by spearcell96
Summary: Path's... there are so many, for everyone a person takes in another reality another path is taken. In one world Kaguya split Naruto and Sasuke apart then face Naruto alone, a bad pick for her. However in another world she may not have did same. What choices she make and those of Naruto can have world... maybe even universe changing impacts. So can the choice's of those around them.
1. Chapter 1 New life in a New world

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

* * *

 _"Foolish Boy... did you truly think that this would be the end? How naive of you my child, you will never escape me." Kaguya said as she gripped her descendants head, her very long nails puncturing his skin yet not drawing any blood._

 _"Though I must admit with the death of 'Indra' half I never would have thought you do something like this." gripping her arm an attempt to pull her hand away from his head Naruto briefly realized that she no longer even saw him as his self, apparently the would-be goddess only saw her grandchild Ashura. She no longer even saw Naruto as himself._

 _"A Pity Indra could not have survived, then again he was never a bright boy, wouldn't you agree 'Ashura'?"_ _Kaguya commented smirking at the pained glare Naruto was giving her._

 _"Not just him, but everyone from his side of My Great Ōtsutsuki blood line were so ease to use and yet complete and utter failures. Even toward the end the last of Indra's line were completely fools who accomplish nothing worth while!"_ _Kaguya added causing Naruto to growled as he put more and more effort in removing her hand to no avail._

 _"Really, one has been used to set me free... but other then that I can't really think of them as nothing but failed_ _by-products of my_ _Ōtsutsuki blood line!" Naruto eyes turned red at her words._

 _"Screw you, you old rabbit hag! You know nothing about Sasuke! If you hadn't separated us it wouldn't have ended like this, but now you will threaten no one else!" Naruto shouted back even as Kuruma scream from the inside for him to calm down,_ _Kaguya_ _smirked as she felt the void was pulling her away, it was Naruto's doing! after the death of 'Indra' Naruto had somehow, beyond even her knowledge open a void in space and time that swallow them both. It was a desperate move to save the Shinobi world from her. Kaguya just smirked impressed by the boys improvising skills yet amused at his naivety, did he truly think this was the end?_

 _"I may be sealed here but this is far from our last meeting 'Ashura', we will see one another again... some day." Kaguya said in a sinister tone as she grew closer to him, enough to where their eyes were mere inches apart, a certain level of malice was in her expression._

 _"However before we go our separate ways, you and I shall give one another a parting gift, so that I will always be able to find you and you will never forget where you came from or who truly gave birth to your existence!"_ _As Naruto's whole body exploded into a world of pain his vision faded to black and he knew no more…_

* * *

Naruto suddenly sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat, his breathing ragged and heavy as he tried to catch his breath at the horror of the dream you just had or rather a memory he wish he could forget. It had been four years since that happened, yet even after all that time the nightmares plagued him as if it were yesterday. Naruto took a few deep breaths and looked over at his alarm clock. -6:52 A.M.-

"Well there's no way I'm going back to sleep now." Naruto muttered getting up, the nightmare also ways left him unable to sleep. Naruto sat on the side of his bed and stretched his arms above his head. Once he heard the multiple cracks and the slight yet relieving pain of his now popped spine he stood back up.

"Time to get in the shower." Naruto sigh being only in his boxers, walking into the bathroom of the hotel he was staying at Naruto turn the faucets for the sink on and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up, looking up at the mirror as the water run down his face Naruto frowned as he look at his eye's, no longer were they the sky blue Naruto knew of, now they were enlarged and featureless light shades of lavender irises with no visible pupils... The Byakugan. Kaguya's final parting gift.

Naruto sigh, looking at his own eyes from time to time were painful, because it remained him of the one girl he never understood but now could not stop thinking about... Hinata.

Walking over to the shower and turning the water on Naruto step in and began his shower and relax as the hot water ran down his body, Naruto had _something_ of an idea of how on Kaguya's parted Byakugan into him. When Naruto healed Kakashi, Naruto using the power the power given to him by Hagoromo, the Six Paths Sage Mode through the symbol of the sun on his left hand, Naruto basically take a small part of Kakashi's own body and used it to restore his lost eye back to it's state before Kakashi had gain the Sharingan. Now this is the tricky part, it was only guess work on Naruto's part and he had no proof of it but Naruto think that when Kaguya was literally sinking her claws into face, she take a part of her own body and implanted into Naruto's eye's, now how that works, he didn't know and Naruto couldn't even began to guess how it cause him to have the Byakugan. As for Naruto's parting gift to Kaguya...? She take Kuruma.

Turning off the water after an hour Naruto moved back into the main room to get dress, a large scroll was lying off on the side of his bed, next to it where his cloths he had set out. As Naruto got dress, he thought back to his he got to his world, when he woke up from his battle with Kaguya Naruto found himself on the forest floor in the woods.

Naruto quickly tried to get into connect with Kuruma on to find the massive fur ball and the whole seal it's self missing, even for Naruto who clearly remember Kaguya's final words could put 2 and 2 together and realize what she had been, wondering around a daze for several hours Naruto found himself in a nearly by town where a local family take and him and help him. One look in a bathroom mirror left Naruto horrified to find a fully working Byakugan set of eyes in his head, Naruto had little time to be stun over this however this as rollercoaster of surprises awaited him.

Not only did he have the Byakugan but it turns out that he lost the power to enter the Six Paths Sage Mode, not only that but even though Naruto still had the pieces of the Chakra of the tail beast and could still use their powers, Naruto could no longer hear their voices, Naruto also found that he lost the ability to summon the toads as well.

Oh, and it didn't stop there, it turns out without the Fox inside of him, Naruto's chakra take a massive nose drive, Naruto had once tried back in his home world to see how how many shadow clones he could make, Naruto found that he tap out at just over one hundred and twenty thousand clones! However with Kurama gone Naruto was down to a mere 589 clones as his max, that was at the time he came to this world, with four years since he came to this world having pass Naruto had raise to 723. Naruto was all kinds of levels of disappointed at this seeing as he went from making well over hundred thousand to not even a thousand. Sure he did recognize that not a single person beside him 'and maybe other Jinchuuriki if they had learn the Technique' could make over more then twenty or thirty clones without killing themselves or at least coming close. In fact less then half a dozen Kages could ever born had reach a hundred and even that almost kill them.

Naruto finally finished dressing, he now wore a orange long sleeve shirt and blue pants and a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried the large scroll on his back.

"Well now that I'm dress, time to get to work!" Naruto said to himself, after Naruto had came to this world he learned a lot from the family that take him in, now granted at first that thought he was crazy when he tried to tell them he was from another world but was still willing to help him out. He learned a lot of how this world works, like the money system, how to get a round, and the guild system. The one thing that really surprise Naruto was the use of Magic that played a huge part in this world.

It shock Naruto when he saw some of the things people could do with this, it also explained why the family didn't believe him about joining, as far as they saw it he was just using Magic when Naruto showed them his powers to try to prove his case. still they help him out more then Naruto could have dream of and was very thankful, he return from time to time to check on them.

Pulling out a parchment Naruto look over his current mission, he was hire by the Mayor of this town to deal with a band of Marauders that had set up base just outside of town and started causing trouble for the people of the town Coroner, his job was to get rid of them. After making sure the room was clean Naruto take his leave to began his mission.

* * *

Just outside the Town a lone young lady drag her feet down the road as she sipped on a bottle of whiskey, and groan in with a down expression.

"I can't believe they didn't have it in yet, and now I got to wait another month!? That so messed up!" she exclaimed, her name is Cana Alberona a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She had come to the town of Coroner to pick up a special order of Vodka but found out her order got mess up and she would have to wait another month before it came in, so with a blown drive he was heading the train station to head back him, Cana figured she'd get their faster by cutting through the valley rather then taking the road so she was just trucking along while taking sip of her whiskey, that is until she take notice of the shadows moving around the rock formations around her and smirk before stopping in her tracks.

"Okay boys, come on out." she called, almost immediately two dozen burly men promptly appeared and surrounded her.

"Soooo, what can I do for ya, you boys looking for another drinking buddy!" Cana asked by no means frighten by the group of men twice her size, one of them grinned as he stepped in front of her and cross his arms. The man that loomed over her was of medium build with a shock of brown hair that spiked out over the gold circlet around his forehead. He was clad in furs and metal ranging from dull iron to shiny gold.

"We are the Marauders of the Black wolves, and this is our valley!" the men declared, Cana did her best not to snicker at the name as she take another sip.

"Marauders of Black wolves, huh. Neat." Cana replied looking up at him,

"Yes, I am Ken-chin-sama the Almighty! 'Cana couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped from her lips at the ridiculous name, "If you want to pass you must give me everything on your person!" Ken-chin stated, Cana simply look him over once more then take another sip.

"I see, I'm guessing I can't just turn back and take the road huh?" Cana ask just for the fun of it, an eruption of laughs ring out as the twenty something men hurled in laughter at her question. Yet none of them take notice of the cards now flickering in her hand.

"No you can not. although... if you show me and my men a good time, I _might_ let you keep your cloths." Ken-chin said looking her over and licking his lips, Cana take on a mock pose of thinking it over then shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Cana said holding one of the cards between her index and middle finger, Ken-chin chuckle nastly, "That funny, you think you have a choice." he said reaching out to grab her 'BAM' Ken-chin was suddenly sent flying as out of no where what look like a black ball smack him in the face with enough force to send the three hundred pound man soaring into the sky and landing on the ground out cold. Everyone even Cane stared stun as foot steps could be heard coming from behind them turning around they saw Naruto casually walking up to them with seven are hand-sized orbs floating behind him.

"Let see 3... 8... 13... 19... 22... 27. 27 jackass posted up in the valley ganging up on a single woman. You guys must Marauders 'snicker ' of the Black wolves. Right?" Naruto asked reach them as his eighth orb return to floating behind his back with the others. The Marauders all growled at the newcomers and draw their weapons.

"So what if we are!? Did you do that to our boss!? We'll kill you!" one of them roared then everyone one of them race Naruto to with murder in their eye's, the floating orbs behind him flew off Naruto's back 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' 'BAM' and began bombarding the Marauders with heavy rock smashing blows that where so fast they couldn't even began to counter. Cana watch the whole event in mute fascination while continuing to sip her whiskey as the unknown man made quick of the Marauders.

"Now bad." Cana whistle as the last one went down, the Marauders had been reduced to a pile of broken bodies in agony as they all groan from the pain and were unable to move as the eight orbs floated right back to behind Naruto though he had one land in his hand, "Man these things are handy." Naruto grinned holding Truth-Seeking Ball, it was one of the more confusion aspects of him coming here, when he lost both Kurama and the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto found that not all the abilities were lost to him, Naruto could still manifest the Gudōdama's at will, and use the healing powers of the Six Paths though not to the same level as before and also retain the powerful Sage of the six Paths sensing abilities.

"Hey you all right?" Naruto asked looking at the lady who seemed about his age, 'BRSSSSSSHHH' however before she could speak Ken-chin landed lessen three feet in front of Naruto with the left side of his face cave in and a look of absolute fury about.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!" Ken-chin's world exploaded in pain, Naruto's eyes widen as what look like lighting strike him in the back until he was a smoking mess and finally stop out he passed out and slam face first into the ground. Looking behind Ken-chin, Naruto saw a grinning Cana holding a smoking card in one hand and a bottle of Whiskey in the other.

"Not bad there Whiskers, though to be fair I could have taken these chumps down on my own." Cana chuckle putting her cards away, Naruto at first raise an eye brow then blush at what she was wearing, Cana has long, mid-back length brown hair Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips.

Cana's shapely upper body is left largely exposed, her outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist.. She completes her outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many " _A_ "s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. If Naruto had one thing to say about the Fairy Tail Mage, she was a sex bomb shell, worth 10 out of 10!

"Yeah, I can see that but I was paid to get bring these assholes in so you know how it is." Naruto said rubbing his neck awkwardly, Cana look the young man over, wild spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, three whisker odd markings on each side of his cheeks, stunning lavender eyes with no visible pupils what so ever, and a forehead protector with the symbol of a leaf hanging loosely around his neck, he wore a orange long sleeve shirt and blue pants and a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and black sandals, he was also carrying a large scroll on his back.

"I see, well you got most of them so it all good, name's Cana Alberona!" she said grinning as she walk up to Naruto and held out her hand, Naruto half smile while trying to keep his eyes above her neck and and shake her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet ya." Naruto said Cana looked at him with a raised eyebrow then smirked.

"So you are that Naruto?" Cana ask with a raised eyebrow Naruto through his head in the air and grow.

"Please don't start that, I didn't even want the title and it's not even that big of a deal." Naruto stated but Cana's grin seem to widen.

"Whatever you say, Oh Great Grand Sage!" she giggled and Naruto groaned out loud, six months ago Naruto had been called a small country along with several other Mages to help out the people there. due to it being in between two larger countries that were waring with one another the small country was left scared and nearly incapable of supporting life. For now, let's just say, after Naruto was through with it he gain two titles, one of which is was the epithet: Grand Sage... he is not a fan of the name.

"Now your just being mean." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it." Cana giggled, Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile at the girl.

"Of course you couldn't, well I'd better bring these punks in for the other half of my pay." Naruto said, suddenly seven of the eight Gudōdama's vanish leaving only one the flatten and widened out until it was as rhin as a sheat of paper and large enough to hold all of the down Marauders, with a single handed sealed three more Naruto's pop to life. and began gathering up everyone up.

"Quite the bag of tricks you got there." Cana said final finishing up her whiskey.

"Hey how about after you turn theses guys in, we head out for a drink?" Cana offer, She was still down about not getting her Vodka so having a handsome drinking buddy would lighten her mood. Naruto sigh sadly at what he had to say.

"Sorry but this is actually my fourth Mission in a row so it been like two months since I've been back to the guild. Got to head back after this one." Naruto replied getting a pout from Cana.

"Awww, I forgot you were apart of that gloomy guild." Cana said getting a mock glare from Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey, the guys in my guild may not be people persons but they get the job done." Naruto said in a firm, only to break out into laughter a moment later along with Cana.

"If you say so, it kind of hurt pride that you'd rather hang out with those meat head's then me though." Cana said with a chuckle.

"Hey someone got to keep them in line but tell you what, next time we meet, all drinks are on me!" Naruto said as his clones finished loading the bandits up then pop out if exist in a puff off smoke.

"I'll hold you to that but you may regret it when you see how much I can put away." Cana as the platform began to float upinto the air. Naruto smirk back at her.

"I look forward to it." Naruto replied as another Gudōdama appeared next to him the flatten into a circle platform at he jump on top of, Naruto may have lost the power to fly but with the Gudōdama's he could improvise.

"Till then, later." Naruto called as he floated into the air then flew back to town. Cana watching.

"Hmm, even though he's a part of that Guild, he ain't too bad though he's going to regret pitching the bill for the drinks." Cana chuckle making her way to the train station.

* * *

Later on Naruto stood in front of the Mayors desk as he finished counting the remaining half of the jewels of the promise payments and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you sir." Naruto said putting the jewels away in his coat. The Mayor a short, round with a white mustache, basically look like the little man off of the Monopoly game board.

"im the one who should thank you, not that i can say it enough my boy." the Mayor chuckle.

"Such a shame a good young man like is in that Guild... you really should think about changing." The Mayor said, Naruto roll hishis eyes, he knew the guild he was in wasn't very like but they did get they job done, wasn't that worth something?

"Thanks for the advice, call again if you ever need a hand." Naruto said waving as he take his leave as the Mayor said his good byes. Reaching outside Naruto quickly summoned a Gudōdama's and turn it into a platform disk where he sat cross legged, as the Gudōdama flew of Naruto entered the Senju meditation state.

As the wind blew arcoss his face Naruto found out a long time ago that this world over flowing with Magic, that Magic and chakra were very much the same. he could absorb it from the atmosphere like back in his home world.

Naruto also found that meditation and letting the worlds Magic flow through him was very relaxing. Flying like thiswith not a care in the world help with his, adjustment to this new world.

It had been hard for him to accept but after sending four years in this place Naruto soon jad to face the reality that without kaguya 'who he doubt would help him' there was no way home. He couldnonly hope that Sakura and Kakashi found away to save everyone.

Several hours of flight later Naruto landed in front of a rather inposing building. jumping to his feet and dissipating the Gudōdama Naruto entered the building to find most ofbhis guild mates relaxing at the bar area.

"Naruto-san, you finally came back." A dull but happy voice chim in as causing him to smile at seeing one of the few he got along with.

"Yo Juvia-chan. It been a while." Naruto said smiling, Juvia Lockser a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia's long hair is tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat and was holding a umbrella even the now a cloud was in the sky and she was inside.

"I'll say it has, you went and take on multiple missions again, didn't you." Juvia said with a frown.

"Hey it not like I plan it that way, they just kept coming in one after another. I hasn't even had a chance to sleep in my own bed yet." Naruto replied with a shrug as two of the guilds low ranking members Ramme a pale skin man in a brown coat and Toybo guy wearing blue pants with a white shirt walk over to him.

"Man the jobs you take always pay well, hey take us along next." Ramme said.

"He gets such high paying jobs because he actually has some class you scum." a young man walk towards them, he has long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, he sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

This man is name Totomaru and he wore, He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip

"Really now, it because of punks like you we keep losing customers." Totomaru said glaring at them, as Juvia's frown deepen.

"Have you two been forcing more clients to pay more then the promise amount again?" Juvia's ask but they chuckle nastly at the three.

"Man you guys always are so picky over the smallest things. No wonder most of us like working with Gajeel!" they then laughed and walk away.

"Scum enjoys working for scum go figure." Totomaru muttered, he respect the man known as Gajeel for his power and skill but felt the Iron eater had no class and acted way to much like thug.

"I think you both are being too hard on the Gajeel, I have had no problem working with him in past missions." Juvia commented, however Naruto and Totmaru simply look at her with blank expressions, one of the reasons Gajeel got along so well with Juvia is because of how much of a pain in the ass it is to even harm her, even a jerk like Gajeel found it too much trouble to try harming her with most of his attacks pass right through her body.

"Yeah, well I guest we just don't have your level of charm." Totomaru replied with a chuckle, Juvia's face fell at hearing this though and Naruto groan.

"If Juvia actually had any real charm then her boyfriend would not have broken up with her." Juvia mutter getting a gasp Totomaru who tried to cheer her up, Naruto chuckle at the two, Juvia and Totomaru were among the few in the guild you like handing out with, they were a bit weird from time to time but Naruto truly thought of the two as friends.

"Boss! You've come back!" Naruto groan as two people ran up to him and stood at attention, a young man and a young woman named Sue and Boze.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Naruto sigh looking at his two 'unwanted' subordinates, Boze: a dark-skinned bald man wearing a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of these lenses being mostly broken, his glasses appear to be black-framed instead of their usual gold.

And Sue: a light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel 'similar to a Bindi' in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet.

"We're glad you made it back safe and sound, did you bring me anything boss!?" Sue suddenly asked now right in Naruto's face with an excited expression on her face casing Naruto groan again. As the highest ranking member save for the Guild Master Naruto like the two on war powers of the guild were force to gain at least two subordinates... Sue and Boze were the easiest to deal with.

"We'll talk about souvenirs later, how did your mission go?" Naruto asked, suddenly a dark look appeared in his eyes, Sue and Boze grinned, "Finding them was the hardest part, Boss." Boze spoke pushing up his glasses.

"They were very skilled in covering their tracks so we spent two weeks just tracking down leads and running into dead ends." Boze explained, Naruto nodded having already known that.

"However, they slipped up and left a trail at a town they raided." Sue put in her grin widening.

"Once we found them... it was a disappointing ease fight, as the requested asked. The Silent Hand Dark Guild has been crush." Sue finally said and Naruto smirk darkly, Silent Hand was a Dark Guild known to be in human trafficking. Kidding man, woman, and children and selling them to the highest bidder. Naruto had sent gotten a request to from the Council to deal with them but had already been on a mission so he sent Boze and Sue to get rid of the Dark Guild... the two weren't overly powerful but Naruto knew they'd get the job done.

"Aaaah! So you've finally return, my Great Grand Sage." turning around Naruto, Juvia, and Totomaru saw the Guild Master walking towards them, with Gajeel and the final two members of the Element 4 Aria and Sol.

"Master Jose." Naruto see looking at the man before him, Jose Porla: Guild Master of Phantom Lord and Member Ten Wizard Saints.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

"It so good to see all my most powerful Mage's in one place at last." Jose stated looking over the group before him, while he didn't really care much for them Jose did see Sue and Boze as some of the stronger low ranking members below his S-classes. Over looking at the S-Class Fighters under his command made Jose smirk in glee.

The Element 4 **,** a team of elite S-Class Mages made up of the most powerful members of Phantom Lord save for three. Element 4 consistied of four S-Class Mages, using four different Magic elements namely Air 'Aria', Water 'Juvia Lockser', Earth 'Sol' and Fire 'Totomaru', these four were said to be strong enough to fight evenly with Fairy's own S-class Mages.

Then he look at his two most powerful fighters, Gajeel Redfox: The is an Iron Dragon Slayer! Naruto Uzumaki, youngest of the Ten Wizard Saints - epithet: Grand Sage. Ever time Jose saw such fighting force at his command he felt truly unstoppable. However Jose calm himself knowing their were matters that needed to be taken care.

"I'm glad your all here, I have a list of assignments that need to get done." Jose stated gaining all ears of his Mage's.

"First, Aria's, Totomaru, I need you two to go collect the offering from our subdivisions." Totomaru nodded while Aria's simply look on without a word, Jose then turn to Juvia and pulled out a scroll from his pocket.

"Next, Gajeel, Juvia's I'd like you two to go destroy a list of Dark Guilds given to me but the Magic Council." Jose said handing the scroll to Juvia as Gajeel move to her and over look the list with her. Jose pick the two to deal with the task since they work the best with each other.

"Sol for now I have no task for you, so you will remain here and keep these morons on track while I go meet with a client about a job request. Make sure no one slacks off." Jose said.

"As you wish Jose-Sama." Sol replied with a bow, Jose then turned to Naruto and pulled out a Job Poster.

"As for you my Grand Sage, 'Naruto openly rolled his eyes at that' I want you to look into the matter of this request. It nothing real big but it been up on the broad for a while now. Finish the request so we can make room for new ones." Jose said handing the poster to Naruto before turning on his heels.

I want all these task done within a months time, no delays!" Jose bellowed surprising everyone, _(Why is he in such a rush?_ ) many wonder the same thoughts.

"Ease enough boss." Gajeel grinned.

"Juvia shall not fail you." Juvia added.

"Damn and here I was hoping to get some rest for a while." Naruto groan.

"We shall do as you ask." Totomaru, finish.

"Good. That all, you are all dismiss." taking his leave Naruto couldn't help but look annoyed at his less then like able personality before looking down at the request, It was a request for help at a place called... Galuna Island **.**

* * *

To Be continue.

First chapter is out, I know for a fact a lot of question's are wondering through peoples minds, but I promise they will be answer as the story goes so just keep reading.

Second, While Naruto 'may' have more then one love interest ' two or three at most' I am not giving him every girl in the story, I know some people like to do that but 'and no offence to those's who like that stuff' but giving the male lead all the girls feels like a dick move to all the other guys in the story, I mean come on even in harem story's they spread the love around. Be fair damn it.

Third and lastly, Naruto will clearly be stronger then most but by no means am I making him OP, to me that takes away the fun of the story if someone starts off with him being so strong that nothing can challenge him. If that what your looking for then I'm sorry but you won't find it here. I'll do my best with making this story great but please leave reviews and tell me how I am doing.


	2. Chapter 2 Joint Mission to Galuna Island

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

* * *

 **Harujion Town**

'RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG' A school bell right out letting the kids free for the day, as the children of Cora junior high left through the front door, a young boy and young girl named Rumen and Kali actually blitz's out of the school much to their classmates awe.

Rumen had black hair in a bowl cut wearing shorts and blue shirt while Kali had short brown hair with fringes in the front. She wore yellow dress with sandals. Both her and her brother Rumen were spiriting at high speed going much faster then a grown adult as they ran through town at top speed until they came to the lake, now most would have gone to the bridge that was connecting it to the other side but rather than coming to a stop too even consider they just ran right across even racing on top of the water as though it was solid ground.

Blitzing across the two race through the forest at top speed determent to beat one another until Kali gasp when Rumen pulled ahead of her! Growling Kali tried to catch but Rumen manage to keep his lead, all the way up to their reach home and stopping several feet from the house itself.

"I win!" Rumen shouted as his sister stop next to him in a huff before glaring at her brother, "Don't get too cocky, I'll be faster then you soon enough." she mutter causing him to blow her a raspberry.

"Like that will ever happen, I'm- HEY! It Naruto-san!" Rumen gasp at seeing the man sitting on their house front porch, Naruto seeing the two kidding rushing over to him.

"Hey kids! I see you two have gotten better at your water walking." Naruto commented, with how ease they ran on water to get there.

"Hey did you come to teach us some more magic?" Rumen ask walking up to him Naruto just smile as two Gudōdama's appeared above him causing them to pause in their tracks.

"Maybe next time, I'm actually on a mission right now and since you guys were near the ship port I needed to go to I thought I'd stop by." Naruto said.

"I see..." Kali said as she and her brother stared nervously at the Gudōdama's spinning over Naruto head,

"By the way, while your mom was happy to see me too but wouldn't you know it, the first thing she does is complain about how your grads are dropping and how I should act like more of role model for you two." Naruto said with a simply even smile as the Gudōdama's spin menacingly over his head, "OH CRAP!" both of the gasp then turn tail and ran!

Getting a good head start Naruto counted down from ten to one 'SWOOOOSSSHH' then shot the Gudōdama's after them, 'Hmmm, hmm, hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." Naruto hum as the sound of two kids kicking and scream reach his ears, coming back into view Naruto saw his Gudōdama's around their ankles holding them upside down.

"Sorry! We're sorry, we'll do better! We promise." Kali cried as she and her brother swan back and forth, Naruto smile widen as the two finally came up to him and stop just a foot away but he kept them in mid air.

"Now kids, as I've told you before my grads at the time were not much better but that was because of a number of reasons you don't have." Naruto began looking at the two.

"Now I understand it might be hard but every time you mess up I get an earful from your mom of dad, _so please for me, try a little harder!?_ " suddenly his pupils became more distinct and the veins near his temples started to bulge but had chills running down their backs at the display.

"Okay! Okay We get it! Just knock it off with the whole creepy eye thing!" Kali cried.

"And let us down, the blood rushing to our head!" Rumen added feeling dizzy, the shackles of the Gudōdama's turn back into spheres dropping them on their heads and getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"That was mean Naruto-san!" Kali whined standing up with her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, well beside sucking at your studys, you guys have gotten better at your running on water technique." Naruto said with a small proud smile. They both grinned at hearing that.

"Anyway, I actually did bring you guys something." Naruto said reaching into the sack behind him and pulling out a small scroll.

"I figured this might be fun for you two to learn." Naruto said handing the scroll to Kali who eagerly opened the scroll, only to grimace in frustration when she realized just how complicated the 'magic' was.

"Man, it's gonna take us forever to learn this, especially if we have to focus on our study!" Kali exclaimed as her brother look over her shoulder at it and groaned.

"Yep, that will keep you runts busy for a while but if I come back and your grads haven't gotten better then... well we'll just play it by ear hmm." Naruto said with a dark smile that cause them to gulp on the inside he was busting his guts in laughter Naruto was starting to see why Yamato was such a fan of scaring the crap out of his team.

"Till then, I'll catch you lot later." Naruto said walking off with a wave, both wave back nervously. Naruto was like a big brother to them but it didn't change the fact he scary the crap out of them at times.

* * *

 **The Hargeon Port**

Naruto having arrived forty minutes ago groan as yet another ship owner turn him down, it seems that a lot of people did not want to sail to the island, Naruto could have just flew there but he found sailingvto be relaxing.

"Looks like it going to be a flight to Galuna island." Naruto muttered.

"You guys are mages?!" a rough voice spoke out catching Naruto's attention looking to his left he saw a man talking to what looked like three people... and a flying blue cat?

One is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and when he open his mouth Naruto could see he has abnormal sharp canines, close to Naruto's own.

His name was Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

Next to him is a beautiful girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and Naruto blush at the her as She is buxom and has a curvaceous body, Lucy was wearing a blue and white shirt, a belt that holds her skirt and what look like Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end on it. On her feet was black leather high heeled boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand, and the color is pink.

The next one was Gray Fullbuster and is a young man that has spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He was wearing a white coat with a black undershirt, black pants with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and he was wearing a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it. His Fairy Tail symbol is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and the color of it is dark blue.

The last one was... just a blue cat with a green napsack...and white wings. Naruto just blink several times at what he saw unsure if he should really be surprise or not. The four look to the sailor who added, "Are you going to break the island's curse?"

"Yes." Lucy and Natsu replied with smiles on their faces.

"You're not going anywhere." Gray said with gritted teeth, Naruto tilted his head wondering if they were in a disagreement of somekind, the sailor stared at the four, his mouth agape then close it and give a hard look as he ordered to the mages, "Get in!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned? He changed his mind that quick?

"Seriously?!" Natsu asked eager.

"Hey!" Gray called as Natsu grinned darkly. With one swift kick, Natsu sent Gray flying into the air and crashing to the ground, a huge bump on his head. Lucy laughed nervously. "I think that a bit overboard." Lucy said as Natsu hoisted the Ice mage on his back and smiled, "Oh all right! We'll take the boat there!"

"We're taking Gray with us?" Lucy asked curiously. She didn't mind, but he did knock him out, so there's no way he'll help them if he comes too.

"If he goes back to the guild, Erza will come next…" He replied with a hint of panic in his voice, Lucy was frightened. Erza finding out is scary, not as scary as another face finding out.

"Hey!" Naruto called causing the group to turn to him.

"You guys heading to Galuna island right, mind if I bum a ride?" Naruto asked, the group just stare at him in confusion.

* * *

 **At** **Sea**

A short time later the small group of five could now be seen on the small boat making their way to the Island, however after joining the group and hearing something interesting...

"HAHAHHAHAHA! YOU DUMBASSES ACTUALLY STOLE A S-CLASS JOB FROM YOUR BOARD!? THAT SO FREAKING PRICELESS!" Naruto cackle feeling like he was going to bust a gut!

"It... fine right -groan- as long... long as... we... complete it... -groan- everything... will be... all good." Natsu moan before puking up his guts for the fourth time since they left. Naruto look down at Natsu for a moment then started chucking again.

"You guys are awesome! How did you even get the magic seal if you stole it anyway?" Naruto asked still chuckling getting a confused look from Lucy and a groan from the sea sick Natsu as an angry tied up Gray stare daggers at the two.

"We... we... didn't." Natsu manage to get out, Naruto paused blinking at the Fairy tail mages.

"Huh?" Naruto said sure he misheard that as a blue cat with wings flew up to him.

"Ai sir, I just flew to the second floor grabbed it and flew away." Happy the Cat said, Naruto sweat drop and look at Gray who from what Naruto could tell was sent to get them back.

"Yeah, their that level of stupid." Gray muttered while Lucy looked on confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked as Naruto pulled out his mission poster and pointed to his Guilds seal at the left hand bottom corner, Gray and Natsu frown at seeing the Phantom Lord symbol.

"You guys do know that without confirming the mission was taken with a guild symbol you can be turn down... right?" Naruto asked getting gasps from Natsu, Lucy and Happy causing Naruto to sweat drop even more.

"Now way!?" Natsu cried jumping up in shock 'groan' then slide back down in pain.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy whined.

"Morons... and FYI even if you manage to finish the mission, since it wasn't official they can decided not to pay if they want." Gray added getting gasps of horror from Lucy, Happy, and even the motion sickness Natsu who then turn to Naruto looking for conformation.

"What, don't trust your own guild mate? Well he not lying." Naruto said scratching his cheek and causing them to go ash white.

"Bunch of dumbasses!" Gray muttered while on the inside he was happy to have gotten a small bit of revenge on them.

"What are we going to do, on top of being in danger of getting kicked out we might even not get paid." Naruto did his best not to start laughing out loud at the three.

"Hahahah! Man you guys are so freaking stupid!" Naruto laugh at their frantic running about.

"Hey calm down back there your going to cause us to capsize!" the boat owner shouted.

"Yeah chill out, tell ya what, why don't we just team up, that way it still an official mission and split the reward 55-45." Naruto offered, seeing as the mission was officially his he thought it only be fair that he take a bit more this called everyone to pause, Gray narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Why would a Phantom Lord member be willing to work with us from Fairy tail?" Gray asked unphased by he taking an extra 5 percent and getting a groan from the male blonde.

"Look I don't know when this grudge slash rivalry thing between our guild's started but I could care less about it. So you guys want to do this or not!?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Yes we do!" Lucy was the one who answered surprising Natsu and Gray.

"I'm already in trouble for going on this mission so I at least want something out of it." Lucy explained not mentioning she wanted the Spirit Key it offered, Gray groaned at the girl then sigh.

"Fine since your not giving this up and I've already fail to bring you morons back I'm game to." Gray said surprising them.

"Great, glad to have you on board!" Lucy grinned already undoing the rope while crunching some number in her head, ( _Naruto-san taking 5 percent of the reward of 7,000,000 means we'll have to split the remaining 3,850,000. and excluding Happy we split it into 3... meaning I'll be left with a cool 1,283,333!_ )Lucy grinned already picturing what she wanted to do with her cut of the reward, Naruto shake his head at the happy go lucky group in amusement but another groan of pain from a certain someone got him to bring up a matter he'd been wondering about for a while now.

"Hey I know I'm only just now asking this but what up with him?" Naruto asked pointing at the down and blue face Natsu, Gray and Lucy look down at the pink head with the former rolling his eyes and sighed.

"Ignore him, he a idiot." Gray muttered.

"For some unknown reason Natsu get really bad motion sickness, no body knows why, not even him." Lucy stated, Natsu turn her with a half glared but mostly sick expression.

"Yes I do, I suffer from severe motion sickness due to the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a Dragon's visual acuity." Natsu said groaning repeating what his dad had told him word for word.

"It wasn't a big deal when I was a kid but as I got stronger and reach a certain level of power it became a huge pain in the ass." Natsu muttered, Naruto, Lucy, Gray, and Happy look at him with blank, 'Naruto due to not understanding what he said' and shock expressions.

"You just said a whole bunch of words i don't know the meaning of." Naruto commented.

"Forget that, you just sounded smart!" Gray and Happy exclaimed, hearing this Natsu gave them a shaky middle finger.

"Wait you mean there a reason for this your motion sickness!? I thought it was just because you were a dumbass!" Lucy said causing Natsu's eye's to twitch.

"No I'm not, and how does me being a dumbass have anything to do with my motion sickness?" Natsu grunted, Lucy and Gray open their mouths then paused and shut them not having an answer.

"What I'm really surprised about is the fact you know why you have motion sickness, I thought you would be too stupid to know." Happy said being a smartass, Natsu look about as annoyed as he could in his current stated, Igneel had explained it to him sometime go though Natsu didn't really get some of the more complicated words he unstood the basics for the most part and just said the line Igneel told him.

"Of course I know, and don't call me stupid, no one ever asked me, if you had I would have told you." Natsu counter, again Lucy, Gray, and Happy didn't have a comeback since it was true, they never asked, Naruto look at the lot with a sweat drop.

"Are you guys really friends?" Naruto asked reaching into his coat and pulling out a silver bracelet with red gems stones on it.

"Here put this on your upper arm, doesn't matter which one." Naruto said tossing the bracelet to Natsu who look at it for a moment then pick it for and snapped it on his right bicep, the gems on the bracelet glowed and immediately Natsu's eyes widen then jump on his feet!

"Holy crap! I feel great!" Natsu cried surprising his fellow comrades, Naruto grinned.

"I had to get that when I went on a mission on an island that had a mist that made you feel drunk, as long as you have that on your protected from things like dizziness, confusion, being sick including motion sickness!" Naruto said only to get tackle in a hug by Natsu who had tears felling down his face and nearly knoucking them off the boat.

"Thank you so much, I don't care if your from Phantom Lord, your a nice guy!" Natsu cried as Naruto tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Sure, okay, alright, can you let me go now!?" Naruto grunted wanting to be free from the uncomfortable hold. The boat owner looked at the group in worry.

"Are you kids really up to break the curse on the island?" he asked, he had only take them since they were mages but seeing them goofing off was making him wonder if that had been a good idea.

"Of course, as long as I'm here, this mission is pretty much done!" Naruto grinned, Natsu feeling like he was being challenge pumped his fists.

"Oh yeah, I bet you I'll can complete this mission first!" Natsu shouted grinning at Naruto who smirked.

"As if, I'll finish it before you even get a chance!" Naruto declared causing sparks to fly between the two leaving Lucy to worry a fight might break out stood.

"Hey stop it you guys, we need to work together. Tell em Gray!" Lucy cried looking to her raven haired friend for help who looks t the two then sigh.

"Yeah you guys better work as a team... otherwise I'll finish this mission first!" Gray grinned, figuring if he was going to do the mission then he might as well have some fun.

"What was that!? You trying to start a fight!" both yelled as Lucy had tears rolling down her face, wondering why all the guys she met were like this. Again the boat rower look at the group in worry.

"I don't think you kids know what your getting into!" the man said urgently.

"Why, what so bad about this island we need to worry?" Naruto asked.

"The curse" The man said taking off his cloak and revealing his arm that looked like a reptiles "The demon's curse"

Lucy gaped "You don't mean…."

"You can see it now." he said looking ahead; there was an island visible now

""Not going to lie, that is one creepy looking island."Naruto said with a nervous grin.

Naruto and the others noticed something shining on the peak but they couldn't make out what it was at such a distance.

When they turned around he was gone; they started to freak out.

"Huh? He's not here!" Lucy said looking around

"Did he fall overboard?" Lucy asked worried looking down at the ocean, Happy dive in to look around for a few moments then came back up.

"I don't see him!" The blue cat called.

"I'll look around for him!" Naruto said closing his eyes to focus until Gray turned his head and looked behind him and his eyes widened "HEY; WHOA" Natsu and Lucy turned around and screamed "IT'S A GIANT WAVE!" Then screamed catching Naruto's attention who look up and gasped!

"How the hell we missed that!?" Naruto shouted! The wave engulfed the group of wizards and sent all of them deep under; none of them had the strength to stop it as they let the current take them away.

* * *

( _Where am I?_ ) Lucy thought as she blocked out the sun from her face and winced slightly; she sat up and found everyone else waking up around her.

"Crap, we got taken for a ride." looking up Lucy blushed at seeing Naruto standing to her left ringing out his clothing, she was impressed with his tone chest, the male blond seem to be as built as Gray.

"At least we all live through it." Naruto added putting his shirt back on then held out a hand to help Lucy on her feet, looking around Lucy saw that they were on some kind of beach and it didn't take long for them to realise they were on Galuna island, they had been washed ashore along with all of their bags and the boat that was now destroyed completely.

"Are you three alright?" Naruto asked, Natsu, Gray, and Happy groaned in response which was enough of an indication for her.

Natsu stood up and grinned "We're here!" he cheered.

"A giant wave washed us here." Lucy said rubbing her head.

"Good thing we lucked out." Gray stated sitting up, Lucy frowned looking down at the sand "But what was with that guy…..He said something about the demon curse." However Natsu wasn't listening as usual and was already walking off "Who care's let's go exploring."

Some time later the five were deep into the island and began making their way to the village. As they walk Gray had been in deep thought before deicing to speak up.

"Okay, hey guy's, if we're doing this then I'd like to make a suggestion." Gray stated being their attention to him.

"Such as?" Lucy asked as Naruto and Natsu listen in.

"Since I have failed to bring you two back, the old man going to send someone else after us... Erza most likely." all three felt a chill run down their backs at the thought of the red head coming after them, Naruto rub his chin in thought as the name sounded familiar to him.

"I think I've head of that person before." Naruto muttered to himself but was then startled when he was pulled into a one armed hug by a grinning Gray.

"But lucky for us, we got wild card we can use!" Gray grinned confusing the three.

"See here's the thing, in the Fairy Tail Guild rule Book, it state that only Mages in the S-class can take on S-class missions, but technically the rule book don't say we have to do it with a _fairy tail S-class Mage_!" Gray said smirking getting a gasp from Lucy as she was the only one to catch on while Naruto and Natsu still look confused.

"In other words, we found a loophole!" Lucy cheered throwing her arms around Naruto and hugging him, Gray continue smirking and Naruto and Natsu still confused.

"That right! This beautiful S.O.B may be from another Guild but he is still a S-class Mage! Technically speaking we haven't broken any rules!" Gray said then started cackling madly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! So that old man can't punish us!" Gray said between cackles, Naruto suddenly look enlighten as he under stood what he was talking about.

"Ah, so you guys plan on telling your head Master we team up a head of time so you can avoid getting trouble. You guys area really shady, aren't ya?" Naruto said in good humor.

"Who cares, doing this means we didn't break any rules!" Lucy shouted in joy at knowing they 'might' have avoided getting punished, Natsu thought on the matter for moment, then shrug his shoulders. Natsu still didn't get it but if it meant they wouldn't get punish then who cares.

"So if anyone does show up, let me do the talking. I'll tell em that you guys planned this out before hand and I join after I heard." Gray said before looking at Naruto.

"You'll back us up right?" Gray, Naruto shrug not having a problem with it.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just remember you own me one." Naruto replied grinning, Gray smirk back "Sure but you better have our back on this cause if and when Erza comes looking for us, she'll want answers." Gray said as a village came into view causing the group to stop.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" Lucy called out in an attempt to get someone's attention. Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?" Naruto walk forward then pulled down his collar showing his guild symbol on the right side of his neck.

"I'm the mage from Phantom Lord, accepting your request." Naruto said as Gray walk up to him next and showed off his guild symbol.

"The rest of us are from Fairy tail, our two guilds are collaborating on this mission." Gray stated.

The guards talked to one another, then the gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor." Walking into the village, they waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted them.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village." He greeted the mages, "I'm sorry if this seems sudden but please look at this, everyone take off your robos!" He looks back from the mages and to the villagers and shouted. One by one, they each removed the cloaks, each revealed to have either a demon blue arm or a demon leg or even horns. While their normal selves dressed in islander fashion, felt uneven to the demon limbs. They frowned, disappointed to what they look like... Gray and Lucy observed the villagers appearance, linking them to Bobo.

"Just like the man on the boat." Gray realized.

"Yeah." agreed Lucy hand to her chin.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Naruto muttered crossing his arms.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu blurted out seeing Moka's long white sideburns.

"No, this is what I want you to see." Moka replied still holding up the demon arm as more of the villagers had saddened looks, "Everything on this island is affected by this curse, even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Gray asked calmly, "Couldn't be a contagious disease?"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists." Moka replied, "Plus the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"The moon's magic?" Lucy asked considered.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon." Moka replied, "However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu repeated, Happy gasped looking up into the sky to see the clouds parting, "Oh! The moon is coming out!" Everyone look up at the sky to see the clouds parting too as the moon were made visible into the sky. But there wasn't a normal as they thought it would be, but a moon tinted in purple hung over their heads.

"It's true! The moon is purple!" Lucy gasped.

"Now this is creepy." Gray commented the area bathed in the purple moonlight.

"It's a curse." Moka said sweat drops falling from his face, "This is the moon's magic." On cue, the villagers began to scream in pain as they held themselves while the group was panic stricken, didn't know what to do for them as they watch in horror at the pain they seem to be going through.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy said eyes widen, the villagers' bodies started to rip, revealing demonic arms and faces too. The group was watching the transforming happening right before their eye.

"What the…" said Lucy.

"What's going on?!" asked Gray.

"What the heck?!" asked Natsu eyes widen.

"Well damn!" Naruto gasped.

After the transformation was over, Moka and all the villagers were now complete demons, their bodies' different colors ranging from red, blue, and teal, horns and elongated noses too. Some appeared with reptilian scales, and some like regular demons. There was no doubt about it, this was the curse placed on them.

"I apologize for the shock." Moka said apologizing to Naruto's group.

"What in the world is this?" Gray asked bewildered.

"You poor people…" Lucy said in a soft synthetic way.

"This is mess up, what the hell happen!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well, as you can see, we take on the form of demons whenever the purple moon is out," explained Moka, as one of the demonized children was crying while his parents tried to console him as more of the demon villagers were crying too, "If this isn't a curse, what else it is?!"

Natsu's mouth was agape in shock, he had no idea. And he thought for a minute ago that were cool, but they were troubled looking this way. Moka continued on, "Come morning, we'll be back to normal. However, these are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no…" Lucy said softly.

"We've since made it a rule…" Moka added lowering his head in shame, "…to kill those who transform into mindless monsters." Natsu and his group gasped in horror at this piece of info. They really killed those people who turned like that?

"But, even though they might turn back to normal?" Natsu asked.

"We have to, or they'll kill us all!" Moka replied back, "We tried capturing them, but they just break free." he added, shaking his head in disappointment. He closed his eyes and continued on, "As a result…" he held a picture in his hand and shed a tear of the picture of someone, "I had to kill my own son. My son, whose mind became that of a demon." he continued on, shedding even more tears.

The group gasped, realizing who the man in the picture was. The same man who brought them here by boat… "Th-that man…" Lucy stammered. "Huh, but yesterday we…!"

"Shh!" Gray ordered as Lucy looked back to him for a second. Even if the two were the same, it won't be true for Moka who said he killed his own son. He whispered to the Celestial mage. "I figured out why that man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace." Lucy's brown eyes widen with shock. If he was right, then Bobo probably wanted to remain dead to his father. Or as Lucy thought, ( _A ghost…?_ )

"This is more then I bargain for, demons, cursed islands, and now ghost?" Naruto muttered with a chill running down his spine.

"Please, save this island!" Moka pleaded tearfully, hands to his eyes his voice cracking, "It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons…!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu demanded to the chief, "We'll figure something out!"

Moka lowered his head down again, speaking to the group, "There's only way to lift the curse… The moon…" they look up to the moon as he added, "Please destroy the moon." Naruto, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray gasped slightly at the request they were given.

* * *

An hour later the group were all in a small cabin given to them by the room, pondering on what to do next until they notice Happy looking out the window.

"Hey Cat, close that your letting to much moonlight in." Naruto called.

"Remember what the chief said; if we are exposed to too much moonlight we'll turn into demons ourselves" Lucy added Happy did as he was told and closed it fast while Natsu slouched in his chair "Anyway, I don't know….."

"Do they seriously expect us to destroy the moon? Lucy asked still shocked.

"Yes they do, clearly their not thinking straight, I mean how are we suppose to even get up there?" Naruto question getting sweat drops from Lucy and Gray.

"That not even the main issue here." Lucy stated.

"Yeah the main issue here is how many punches it will take to break the damn thing!" Natsu said now counting getting face faults from everyone.

"You're planning on destroying it!?" Gray gaped at him, Lucy shook her head "I don't think there's any wizard who can do that." she said.

"Seriously though what are we going to do, we can't leave them like this, plus it'll look bad on my guild Phantom Lord!" Naruto asked placing his hands on his legs and slouch in the chair he was in.

"Not just you, destroy the moon is the request, if we can't do it it'll look bad for Fairy Tail too." Natsu looked at them serious.

"Whatever impossible remains impossible," Gray pointed out, then looked at Natsu curiously " First off, as Naruto said, how would you even get to the moon?" he asked.

"Happy?" Natsu said.

"I can't do that!" Happy replied with a smile, Lucy put her finger on her chin in a thinking position.

"Destroy the moon, that solution comes from the victim's point of view." Lucy began.

"There should be some other way to break the spell." Lucy pointed out, Naruto snapped his fingers at that.

"Your right, there no way this can be the doing on the moon alone, if there's some kind of curse going on it has to be coming from some where on the island, invisible to the naked eye." Naruto said bring their attention to him.

"If that the case, I should be able to find it with these eyes of mine!" Naruto declared using his index and middle finger to point at his pale pupil-less eyes.

"Can you really?" Lucy asked staring at him, Gray finally catching on to who Naruto really was grinned.

"Yes he can, plus tomorrow we can go exploring the island if you don't find anything." Gray added having heard about Naruto's eye's.

"Sounds like a plan then, for now lets get something shut eye." Lucy yawned, "Way a head of you." Naruto replied propping up against the wall with a blanket covering him.

"Good, then to bed!" "Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy yelled jumping on top of their futons, Gray landed on his futon as well "We got a plan so lets see to it tomorrow." he said, Lucy smile and laid down in the middle of them with a, while the boys were rolling off of theirs and onto her, not the best way to fall asleep especially listening to them snore. Lucy shot up "How am I supposed to sleep between a Stranger, a Animal, and a Exhibitionist?!" Lucy screamed! "Why am I even in the same room!"

* * *

"It's too early." Natsu whine as he, Naruto, and Gray dragged their feet up passed the village gate. As the five were up and awake early in the morning. They were outside the village, groaning and tired looks on the three boys.

"Yeah, let's rest for another hour or two before starting the day." Naruto yawned walking beside Lucy.

"Man up already, we're on the clock remember. THAT MEANS WAKE UP OVER THERE CAT!" Lucy shouted to Happy who was half pass out on a create.

"Aye Sir..." Happy groan summing his wings and flying over to them, Lucy sogh at the lazy team of boy's she had to work with.

"Okay! Let's put our energy into this and get going!" she ordered excitedly trying to bring up the mood.

"Aye…" the three boys said gloomily.

"Now Naruto, it time to see what you got." Lucy commands, not in the mood to question who put her in charge Naruto sigh closing his eyes, "Byakugan!" Lucy take a step back when Naruto's eyes snapped open showing his once featureless lavender irises take on more distinct pupils and the veins near their temples bulge all the way to his eye.

"So that's the fable all seeing eyes I've heard so much about. The Byakugan." Gray said watching Naruto alone side Natsu, "You know what this technique is?" Lucy asked, Naruto ignoring them began his search of the island.

"Yeah, rumor has it he can see everything around him up to 70 kilometers and even locate magic powers if it with in his range." Gray explained causing Lucy to look on in wonder.

"Actually it 81 kilometers now, and there a temple now far from us, I'm counting five magic signatures... and three weak ones, I'd say around Lucy's range, one about the same level as Natsu and Gray but the third one... it pretty big, at least three time that of Natsu and Gray." Naruto stated looking at them, Lucy gulp founding Naruto's new look to be a bit creepy but then pause as the first half of his sentence set in.

"Hey what do you mean the weak one's are around my level!?" Lucy exclaimed mad Naruto used her to gauge them.

"Besides that, you mean to tell us there are three weakingly and two strong ones, huh." Gray said causing Lucy to growl at him indirectly calling her weak. Natsu just pumped his fist in excitement.

"Cool! I call the strongest one!" Natsu exclaimed.

"First, let's just get there and see what their doing, we don't even know if their enemies." Lucy huffed still a little miffed.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll lead the way." Naruto said, getting nods from everyone Lucy took a silver key from her belt and called, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" and appearing from the magic circle and crashes to the ground was the clock spirit, Horologium. The Clock spirit announced, "The time is 7:48."

As they started their walk through the forest, Natsu asked, "You think there's another way without destroying the moon?"

"We have to find it." Gray said, "Besides like what we said last night, we can't destroy it. People won't be able to go moon-viewing anymore."

"Right," Naruto said, walking in-between the two.

"I'm pretty sure the the whole worlds cycle would go out of control or something without the moon. Not sure I just know it would be bad." Naruto agreed.

"Plus I like my moon lite drink nights." he added.

"Exactly, but we should be careful out here. We don't know what's out there, she says calmly. she said." Horologium spoke telling them what Lucy said as she ride inside him.

"I wish she walk on her own." Natsu muttered.

"Uhh, are you sure you're using your celestial spirits properly?" Gray asked looking back at her and Happy.

"Don't forget we're dealing with a curse, we don't know what else is affected." Lucy said to the others. She says," Horologium translated to the outside.

"Okay, but don't having him out eats up the time you can summon him today?" Naruto asked, Lucy's eyes widen at his question.

"That is correct, I can only stay for 30 minutes then I must return, Miss Lucy, you have 20 minutes remaining." Horologium stated getting a gasp from Lucy.

"Okay, Horologium return for now." Lucy ordered, Her celestial spirit vanished and Lucy landed on her feet.

"Awww. And it seem like such a good idea." Lucy cried getting chuckles from her friends.

As they continued walking, there was the loud sound of something big that made Lucy open her eyes quickly. Natsu, Gray, and Naruto turned their attention to the source of the sound, Natsu asking concerned, "What that?"

"Okay this is a first." Naruto muttered getting the three to look at him. The three then flinched in shock as something big was looming over them, its eyes gleaming yellow. Natsu was panic stricken, Lucy too, and Gray looking scared as well.

Looking up everyones jaws drop at the site of a... a giant rat. ( _What the fuck!_ ) they all thought staring up. It was clearly a girl even with it's rodent-like features. Wearing a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings. Completing her outfit is a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur and a huge tail.

"Wh-what the…?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Gray realized.

"It is..." Naruto said dryly.

"Beat it up, you guys!" Lucy shouted hiding behind him. Gray placed his left hand over his right palm mist emanating from around as a light blue magic circle appeared. He announced, "I'll use Ice Make shield and…" as Gray started a shield of Ice, But the creature emitted a cloud of foul-smelling gas, which smelled really bad as the four mages were disgusted.

"Oh god it smells so bad!" Naruto exclaimed!

"What is this smell, it stinks!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu you suck! Oh right, you have a better sense of smell then most!" Happy shouted and the rat seem to be laughing at them.

"Shut up cat! Make yourself useful and and blow this gas away with your wings!" Lucy cried, not in the mood to argue with her Happy formed his wings and began flipping as hard as he could the stinky gas and surprising the rat.

"Good job cat." Naruto said gratefully forming a crossing seal with his hands, "Hey, my name is Happy!" Happy yelled back.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called causing a second Naruto to appear, ( _He can make clones?_ ) Lucy gasped while Natsu and Gray stared with widen eyes.

"Senpō: Jiton Rasengan." The clone Naruto said spiralling sphere of energy appeared in Naruto's hand, Lucy and Gray had chills at seeing some kind of black cursed seal markings spread over it. Without pause He then smashes the sphere into the giant rat, "GRRRRRR!" the beast cried out Upon being struck with this technique.

"What happing to it?" Lucy asked seeing the markings quickly spread across the target's body. Unable to move the rat cried out as it was immobilized.

"There we go, it won't be able to move for the next 24 hours." Naruto said calmly.

"Not bad, I guess you'd need to be able to do things like that to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Gray commented eyesing Naruto more carefully, ( _A Magic that traps you in place for a full day plus clones? This guy would be trouble to deal with in a fight._ ) Gray thought filing that away encase Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord ever came to blows.

"That pretty neat, nice to have a ease-" "Karyū no Hōkō!" "-win..." Lucy said sweat dropping as Natsu's fire a blast of flames that hit the giant rat in the face knocking it out and causing it to fall down.

"Was that really needed?" Lucy asked blandly at what she saw as over kill.

"Best to take it out while we got the chance, no need letting it come after us later cause it some how broke free." Gray said agreeing with Natsu's choice to knock out the rat now.

"Fair point. Don't really like hurting animals though." Naruto comment walking up to the down giant rat, he thought about undoing the seal but figured it was best not to since who knew when it would wake up and attack them again.

"Look there's a building over there, that must be the temple!" Lucy called getting their attention, leaving the rat behind they made their way to the temple and were quick to enter through the doorway.

"This place looks old as hell, but some of these torches look recently lite." Naruto commented.

"It sure is Spacious in here." Lucy said as she and the others looked around.

"Shabby if you ask me." Natsu muttered.

"I wonder when it was built." Gray spoke as Naruto eyed the ruins.

"What up with the Moon Marking?" Naruto asked as Gray walked up next to him.

"It says this used to be called moon Island." Gray told them causing Naruto to look at him in confusion, ( _He can read those marking?_ ) Naruto thought as Lucy tap her lip in thought.

"Moon island and a Moon curse... moon sharp marks? This remains suspicious." Lucy muttered as Happy walk up to her, "Lucy look at this!" happy grinned wave a bone in his hand.

"What are you a dog!?" Lucy exclaimed, Naruto ignoring them looked at the floor with actives his Byakugan, had his eyes widen at what he saw.

"There something underground, I'm not sure what but it huge and it pushing out a ton of magic power." Naruto gasped catching Lucy and Grays attention, "For real, this might be the cause of everthing then!" Gray grinned.

"So we just need to make our way underground." Lucy added clutching her fist in victory at what may be a break through in their mission, "What about this floor, it really is shabby, will is even hold long enough for us to find our way down." Natsu asked then began stomping down on the floor, "Hey stop that, is it shabby then it might break!" no soon had Lucy shouted that the the floor cave in from Natsu stomping!

"This floor has got no guts!" Natsu shouted as they fell.

"It a floor, how can it have any guts!?" Gray roared flipping his hands like a bird.

"Happy can't you do some- Your not suppose to eat that!" Lucy shouted at Happy choking on the bone he found "Bahm!?" "Bahm!?" "Bahm!?" suddenly everyone found themselves landing on a large black plate form.

"What the hell, this place is really falling apart!" Naruto exclaimed, hovering on a forth plate form, ( _Geezs, this guys just full of tricks_ ) Gray grunted, Naruto then slowly lower them to the ground before turning his Gudōdama's back to the ball form and floated before him with the other two.

"Bastard! Why do you always act on an instinct!?" Grey snapped glaring at Natsu who ignored him.

"This bracelet is great, I didn't get sick at all!" Natsu yelled in glee, Lucy frown at him.

"Yeah well if you pull that crap again I'll take it away from you!" Lucy growled holding Happys's mouth open with her arm jam down it, Natsu turn ash white with a stated of fear lock on his face, "No!" Natsu cried as if she threaten to take away his right to eat fire and clutching the bracelet protectively.

"Then behave yourself!" Lucy snapped finlly pulling the bone out of Happy's mouth who thanked her, as Naruto and Gray looked around.

"Still that was a hell of a fall!" Naruto added looking around, he kept the six floating spheres behind him in case.

"Yeah. I guess we landed in the basement of the remains from earlier." Gray commented

"It's looks more like a cavern." Naruto said looking around at the ruins around them..

"Sine we're already here, let's explore little!" Natsu exclaimed excited at seeing a opening in front of them.

"Good idea maybe we'll find a clue in here." Lucy stated stated right behind them Naruto and Gray following in tow.

"What but lets stay together okay." Gray said not wanting to lose anyone one, however the moment they enter the opening Natsu and Happy froze in shock!

"Wh-Wha... is tha...!" Natsu gabble at a lost of words, Lucy seeing gasp in fright at the site before them, "Wha!?" Naruto and Gray were at an equal lost of word when they saw it too... Gray more so them all of them.

"A HUMONGUS FROZEN MONSTER!" Natsu shouted for all to hear as they all stood back, "What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled freaking out a bit.

"IT DELIORA!" Gray exclaimed causing everyone to look at him

"EH!" Natsu and Lucy to look at him.

"How can Deliora be here!? It impossible!" Gray scream freaking out even more as Lucy tried to calm him down,"Byakugan!" the all seeing eyes were upon the frozen monster as Naruto glared up at the beast, however rather then scaring him what Naruto saw only left the teen confused.

"That thing barely has any life force left." Naruto commented causing Grays head to snap to him, "What did you say!?" Gray yelled as Naruto kept staring at the monster, "That thing's life force is nearly gone plus it rotting away from the inside. It almost dead." Naruto stated unknowingly causing a flood of relief through Grays body.

"Your sure?" Gray asked calming down.

"Yeah. The only keeping it alive is that ice, which I'm pretty sure is also sapping it life force away." Naruto replied, Gray grinned darkly at that which scared Lucy a little and even made Natsu worry about him as the ice user looked up at Deliora with hate.

"Looks like Ur really did finish you off you fucking monster, I don't know how you got here but looks like I'll get you see your final moment!" Gray spoke with venom in his voice shocking Lucy and Natsu at the level of hate he had for the beast, Naruto on the other hand look un sure of something, ( _It true that monster is nearly dead but... that ice... it almost like-!?_ ) Naruto's line of thought was cut of when he felt a surge of power rush through his body.

"WHAT THE!?" Naruto gasp causing Lucy to look at him and take a step back in surprise, "Naruto-san! Your eyes... they turned gold!?" Lucy gasped as Naruto covered his face with his right hand.

"The Senji Magic in the air just rush into my body without me pulling it in." Naruto spoke shaken by the very thought that something like that could happen, that is until he caught as glimpse of his right hand and pulled for a better caused Naruto to freeze in place and he was pretty sure his heart had stop beating.

"No... ... ... way... ... ..." Naruto whispered, on his right palm, a light-coloured, sun-like marking lied... the mark of his lost Six Paths Yang Power.

* * *

To Be continue


End file.
